wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Fullbuster
Fortezza Gundam was a Mobile Armored 8 Headed, 2 Wheeled and 8 Tailed Snake Beast bringing Chaos and Destruction. He is a summon beast to Paul Anthony Dy. The Mobile Armor was an enemy to Yuri the Sage of Blizzards. The Snake was translated to 8 Branch Giant Gundam Snake, 8 Forked Serpent Gundam 8 Headed Dragon Gundam and 8 Headed Snake Gundam in English. In Japanese Myth's, they called the Gundam the Yamata No Orochi translated to 8 Branch Giant Snake and 8 Forked Serpent in English. It was an 8 Headed Hylian Dragon In Naruto Series Fortezza Gundam in Humanoid Form appeared as Orochimaru/Fortezza-Maru In Kannazuki no Miko The Team Orochi was the resemblance to the 8 Headed Snake Orochi As Yamata No Orochi In Japanese Mythology, This Legendary Beast has 8 Heads and 8 Tails. It's eyes are like winter cherries and it's teeth are made of steel. It has Moss, Fur, Scales and the pure Gundanium Alloy Helmets and Armor. Their necks were the size of Super size Tree Trunks. The Orochi can fly with it's mega engines. The beast's length was extended over 8 valleys and 8 hills. The Orochi was a visitor to Izumo and ruled over japan in a heartbeat. The 2 elders have to offer Kushinada as sacrifice to Orochi. The Beast was slain by Susanoo who was expelled from the Heavens. Legend of Yuki Yuki fell in love with Paul Kurosagi and Slay the Orochi like a Ton of Bricks for another 1995 Years like her mother's 1995 years of Heroic Exploits. Yuki returned to the Heavens with Paul as his true Lover. Dan Kuto have retrieved the sword from the Creature's Flesh known as Ryuseken No Tsurugi Ressurected 3 times The Orochi appeared as a Black Beast in Blazblue and was slain by 6 Heroes. The Beast rises and was put to slumber in Ranma series and the Beast was risen from slumber and was defeated by Iori, Kyo and Ash in King of Fighters Series. In Shaman King Asakura Yoh's grandfather says to Ryu that the Yamata no Orochi was swiming in th river rushing through the mountains and trenches. As Dhaos in Tales of Phantasia The Beast was risen again with Dhaos as a vessel and created his own army of Dino Draggies, Sharkmen and Dark Balrogs. The Demon King Dhaos was a friend to the Goddess Martel and Mithos. The Beast was slain by Cress, Chester and the Priestess. As Savio in Penguins of Madagascar Series The 8 headed beast was slithering to Manhattan for revenge and was caught in a cage by the police force. The snake spirit was based on Savio in Penguins of Madagascar Series. Blowhole have extracted Skipper the penguin's memories from his brain. Blowhole was based on Yami the Ruler of Darkness in Okami Game Series In Bleach Mythology and Episode 1 The Orochi have spread darkness all around the world and was revived. The Orochi have created the hallows to tear every building in Tokyo. The Orochi was binded by Soul Reapers and put the beast back to slumber. In Drawings, Mythology and Nabari No Ou In the Online Pictures and Mythology, The Beast was Ressurected when the Ryse ken was pulled out ant he darkness spreaded all around the world. Okami Yuki was going to tell her mother Murkumo and her brother Shun to go to America on a very long journey. Orochi kidnapped her mother and her brother. She sets out on a search for her mother and brother with shinrabanzo. Yuki and Shinrabanzo slain the Orochi and save her mother and her brother and lived happily ever after and the darkness was lifted. The Snake spirit was ressurected in the blustering winds and the lightening. The orochi met the teenager named Miharu Rokujo and was slithering around him and through the forest making him desire for power and the rule upon the world of Nabari. The snake beast was transformed in to Miharu's Spirit version of himself. Orochi and Fortezza Gundam in blustering wind and lightening was a resemblance to Shinrabasho and Yoite's Ninjutsu called Kira. In Mobile Suit Gundam and Sengoku Basara Series In the Universal Century, Char Aznable or Casval Deikun was a resemblance to the snake beast and Date Masaume called himself the one-eyed dragon instead of the 8 headed serpent and the 6 swords was based on the Ryuseken. The Date Masaume has a striking resemblance to Fortezza Gundam in Season 1 and the 1st Episode. The Guy with bandages who's named is Ali Al Saachez has a striking assemblance to the Snake Beast and He and his Mobile Suit in Episode 6 and 7 was based on the Orochi and Fortezza Gundam. The Mobile Armor Shamblo was based on Fortezza Gundam and has a striking resemblance to Yamata No Orochi. Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Novel ,Series and Mythology The Orochi was able to migrate and slither in the far away lands of Berlin. Kira Yamato and His Freedom Gundam have seen the little girl named Ayame and was seeing the snakes shadow crawl through the forests of burning cities. Before the Operation Angel Take Down, the Orochi have torned the Zodiac Alliance of Treaty's Custom Big Tray Class. The Snake Mobile Armor has 8 Heads and has 4 Five barrel particle cannon Turrets and the the battle interference field bell to reflect attacks of the freedom gundam. The Orochi have bite the Archangel's Engines and squeezes the Zaft's Custom Mobile Armor Mega Gyan Pilot and drags Kira Yamato and his Mobile Suit to the sea with the mega beam fangs damaging the arms, wings and legs and took out the phase shift main camera of Kira's Mobile Suit. Ayame saves him with the Strike Rouge Gundam and uses the Oracina flute to put the legendary beast to slumber with the pilot being swallowed forever. Ayame calls Kira Big Brother because he wants her to fight for the Orb Union. In Asura's Wrath Game The Vlitra appeared in all power form with 8 heads and was defeated by Asura and Yasha. In Digimon mythology Fortezza Gundam appeared as Orochimon. Fortezzamon appeared as it descends from the sky and fell into the huge pond where singers live. Fortezzamon had made the singers slaves to produce the milkshakes for it's thirst. The Fortezzamon was sealed away by Kuromon in return of the super milkshake that he made was sundae milkshake for 1995 years. In The Legend of Zelda Series The Orochi was known to be Gleeok the 8 Attribute Headed Dragon and was slain by the Hero of Time (Link) Creations of Orochi (Dark Grinder Forces) General Zeong- Leader of Dark Axis Yami No Saya (Blazblue)- Imperator Librarius or Empress of NOL Ryu the Ninetailed Fox- Ensign Dark Gaia the Terror- Commandant of the Earth Hantorri no Nabari- Leader of the Black ninja Attack Zapper Zaku- Janitor in Command of the Lacroa Castle and Janitor for the Earth Federation Seles Zaku Descendant of Zapper Zaku and Lieutanant of the UNSC Abilities Mad Rush Inferno Blast Phaser Blast Photon Blast Thunder Grab In Blazblue Series The Fortezza Gundam was an 8 headed and Dozen Tentacled Serpent slain by the 6 heroes and Bloodedge Underlings Zakos (Multiple) Imps (Multiple) Dogas (9) Oliphants (888) Enemies Hylians Concept Art